


Something Lethal

by soxos



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gunplay, M/M, Russian Roulette, Seduction, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 04:24:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20221768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soxos/pseuds/soxos
Summary: Komaeda wants to entertain Kamukura at all costs.





	Something Lethal

**Author's Note:**

> I actually have no clue how guns work, sorry if I got anything wrong. 
> 
> Thanks to the wonderful Sorrel-chan (@sorrelartz) for beta reading, I owe her my life. 
> 
> I'm also on twitter now @slugsnails, feel free to follow/message me there!

"Hey, Kamukura-kun, aren't you bored?"

Their daily mission was over and done with, _thank god_. Creating and spreading despair was not as fun as it initially sounded - in fact, it was often tiresome, even when he got lucky once in a while and got to spend his day in the presence of the Ultimate Hope of all people. He often tripped over his feet just to accommodate the dark haired mysterious man, swooning over him, trying to strike up a conversation every so often - but the other man was cold and quiet, never quite letting him know what he's thinking.

He knew nothing about Izuru Kamukura, except one thing - the man was bored out of his mind, and he was in a dire need of entertainment.

"Why ask if you know the answer?" Came the expected reply. Kamukura was already plenty annoyed with him, shutting him down during the day every time he tried to talk to him, so Komaeda was pushing his luck here - but he couldn't help it. 

"How about a game?" He suggested, finally looking up and staring at Kamukura's face obscured by his long, dark hair. His heart sped up from the sight alone. Kamukura's red eyes bore into him, sharp and unforgiving.

_Perfect. Kamukura-kun is perfect. _

After a few seconds of heavy silence, Kamukura seemed to shift a little, and then finally -

"Very well. What do you have in mind?" 

Komaeda let out a sigh of relief, and he could feel himself involuntarily shivering. He was half expecting to be rejected, but he supposed that even his presence was better than simply staring at the wall all evening. Which is what Kamukura has been doing most days, apparently. Komaeda really couldn't blame him for being bored all the time. 

"Something fun," he smiled, "something potentially lethal." 

"You'd go that far to catch my attention?" Kamukura scoffed. It caught Komaeda off guard - he thought Kamukura would be fully on board with the idea. He himself could not think of a more entertaining past time. Was he wrong? Did he misunderstand Kamukura's mindset?

"I'm sorry if I insulted you," Komaeda apologized, lowering his gaze. "I am truly useless when it comes to this. Well, I suppose I am useless in general." He let out a dry laugh, painfully aware of how pathetic he sounded.

"You misunderstand. I didn't say no." 

"Huh?"

"Your endless chatter bores me. Tell me about the game."

Komaeda stared for a while, shocked, before shaking his head and grinning. _This is about to get interesting._

"Russian roulette," Komaeda answered, his grin widening. "Standard rules. We can use either your gun or mine. It'll be just like when we met." 

Komaeda often fondly reminisced of their first meeting, even though his memories were hazy in that regard - when the other shot him in the chest, firm and unwavering, aiming to kill him just to protect the Ultimate Despair. He remembered thinking that he never saw anyone more beautiful, more radiant than the man who just attempted to kill him. And he longed to repeat that exact feeling. 

"Let's use mine, then," Kamukura said, getting up from his chair and heading towards the chest in the corner of the room. Kamukura's room was pretty empty otherwise - plain walls, red carpet, a single bed and a small table with two chairs - Komaeda supposed that the dark haired man wasn't a big fan of decoration. 

He leaned against the wall as he watched Kamukura retrieve the gun, handling it with utmost care and setting it down onto the nearby table. He then watched as Kamukura removed the bullets, one by one, in a blur of motion - until there were five bullets on the table, carefully laid out next to each other.

_We're really doing this_, Komaeda thought frantically, _he's really doing this with me._ His heart was pounding from both fear and absolute thrill. 

"Well?" Kamukura removed the safety and set the gun down again, looking him straight in the eye. "Sit down. Or did you change your mind?"

"No!" Komaeda ran up to the table, desperately gripping the wooden edge. "No, I'll do it!" 

"Sit down then."

Komaeda swallowed nervously, sitting down on the chair, carefully watching Kamukura's movements. He didn't seem nervous at all, although that was to be expected. It's not like _his_ life was at risk - no, Kamukura was godlike. He could not be harmed, especially in a silly game such as this.

Komaeda, though... His luck was fickle. There was a pattern to it, but it was often hard to figure out what exactly the pattern was, or how it worked. Still, he decided to trust his talent - no matter how worthless it was. 

He watched Kamukura spin the cylinder, long, delicate fingers pressed against the cold metal, perfectly manicured fingernails scratching the surface. 

Then he set the gun down in front of him.

"You go first." 

Komaeda laughed, short and sharp. "I see." He stared at the gun in front of him, gently touching it with trembling fingers. "If I may, I do have one more suggestion." 

Kamukura nodded. Komaeda knew he was playing with fire, but he continued to talk anyway.

"I... want to add another rule. If we don't die, and survive the round... I want us to take off a piece of our clothing." 

Kamukura simply stared at him, and Komaeda didn't know whether to start laughing, or just simply run away. He ended up giving Kamukura a half hearted smile, half cheeky, half apologetic. 

"Are you truly willing to die just for a meager chance to see me naked?" 

_Maybe._ "I just think it'll be more fun that way." 

"More fun... I see." Kamukura closed his eyes, putting a strand of lose hair behind his ear. "Strip russian roulette. I have never heard of such a thing." 

"That's because I made it up," Komaeda shrugged, "and besides, there's no guarantee that you'll have to go through with it. I might die straight away. Although that might be a bit humiliating..." 

"I do not mind your rule. It is, however, very crude."

"So you don't mind crude things?" Komaeda was smirking, and he finally, finally picked up the gun. It felt like he was finally learning things about Kamukura, and if he was about to die immediately - well, then at least he died with this knowledge. He'd prefer to live though, at least for a while - just to see how things would unfold. "I wonder... if I die, what would you do with my dead body?" 

"I suppose I would let the others know," Kamukura answered, "and let them decide. They would probably throw your body outside, not giving you a proper funeral."

"I see," Komaeda sighed, "I suppose that's rather fitting."

"Your chatter bores me. Get on with it." 

Taking a deep breath, he lifted the gun towards his head. _Breathe in, breathe out. Keep your head clear. Either way, it'll be over soon. _He felt the coldness of the barrel against his temple, and the cool touch calmed him down a little, a wave of serenity washing over him. He trusted his luck.

He pulled the trigger.

_Click._

A quiet sound, instantly drown out by the sound of his own dry laughter. "Just as expected...!" 

He put the gun down on the table and slid it towards Kamukura. He hasn't felt such intense euphoria in a long, long time. He definitely didn't expect a simple game like this to be so thrilling. In fact, he wasn't sure what he was expecting at all - but this was definitely exciting. 

Kamukura's expression remained unchanged, but Komaeda could swear he saw a strange glint in his usually lifeless eyes. He didn't know what it meant - and he could never possibly understand - but he chose to interpret it as a good thing.

"Your clothes," Kamukura reminded him, and Komaeda almost laughed again, but he restrained himself and simply nodded. He didn't forget - he was just happy he won the first round. Standing up, he slowly took of his leather jacket and hung it across the chair. It definitely wasn't that much of a sacrifice, given that he wore a full length sleeve sweater underneath it, but it was a start - and he couldn't help but hope they'd both live another few rounds, just so they could both end up at least half naked - he would definitely die happy with that sight burned into his eyes. 

He watched as Kamukura spun the cylinder again, firmly, without hesitation, and lifted it to his head. He didn't waver once - and he pulled the trigger so quickly that Komaeda could barely register it. A quiet _click_ echoed thorough the room. 

"Kamukura-kun..." he could only stare in awe. He expected this sort of development, but seeing it first hand was a different story. "You're incredible..." 

"Your mindless praise is not only boring, but annoying as well." 

_Isn't __annoyance__ different from boredom?_ Komaeda thought, but decided to keep his mouth shut for once. He watched Kamukura take off his tie in silence, thoroughly appreciating the view. It was a talent in itself that Kamukura could make such a simple action so mesmerizing. He could watch it over and over. 

But there was no time for that. It was his turn again. 

He sighed and gripped the gun. 

"How exactly does your luck work, Kamukura-kun?" He suddenly grew curious. "I'm thinking of not spinning the cylinder this time. What do you think?" 

"The odds are always in my favor," Kamukura answered, "I do not care about the means. Feel free to do as you wish." 

Komaeda shrugged and put the gun against his head once again. "I suppose we'll see." 

He closed his eyes and pulled the trigger again, this time without hesitation. A quiet _click_ followed, and a shiver of excitement ran through him. 

He might just survive this game.

"Your luck didn't fail me, Kamukura-kun! This is incredible!" He beamed at the other man, who seemed completely unimpressed. He probably expected this outcome, but Komaeda couldn't be bothered to care about that right now - he survived two rounds, and he might just keep surviving - or his luck might run out - but he decided to cling to hope anyway. 

The others would be completely disgusted with him right now. 

He took off his glove next - revealing his badly stitched on hand with chipped red nail polish, dead and cold, unmoving - but surprisingly not rotten yet. It was almost as if it was still alive, skin completely intact.

"What do you think?" Komaeda outstretched his arms towards Kamukura. "You haven't seen it yet, but you must have known it was me who took her hand."

"Let me see," Kamukura suddenly stood up and walked towards him, grabbing him, pulling him closer and observing Enoshima's hand up close. Komaeda couldn't help but blush - even if it wasn't direct, Kamukura was still touching him. 

"Want to help me fix the nails sometimes?" Komaeda suggested when Kamukura didn't let go. "I know that the Ultimate Nail Artist must be one of your talents."

"You do not need my talent for this. Do it yourself."

"You're no fun."

Kamukura shrugged and finally let go of him, apparently satisfied with his observation. Komaeda had no idea that he'd be _that _interested - but he also didn't know what his relationship with Enoshima was, and he didn't want to pry. Perhaps those two were close - he had no way of knowing unless he asked, and he really, really didn't want to do that. 

Kamukura took the gun and repeated the process, same as before - pulling the trigger, secure in the fact that his luck would save him again. And he was right, of course - his luck was godlike. _He_ was godlike. There was no way he would die so easily. 

After a predictable quiet _click_ sound, Kamukura set the gun down again, looking as bored as ever. 

"This got rather dull," he observed, taking off his blazer. Komaeda shivered at the sight, not entirely used to seeing Kamukura in just his white shirt - he took a note of the poor, strained buttons on his chest, and felt the urge to fall down on his knees in front of him and - 

The next thing he knew, he was standing up and his knees buckled under him almost immediately. He was so weak, so easily corrupted. He crawled over to Kamukura, completely aware of how deplorable his actions were, but not entirely caring. 

"Want to make it more exciting? Pull the trigger for me next." 

"Does that not defeat the purpose?" 

"What purpose? Our purpose is to have fun, but I have clearly failed to entertain you. So, feel free to pull the trigger and kill me, if that's what your luck wants."

He gently nudged Kamukura's hand with his forehead. He was desperate - he wanted this charade to end, he wanted to touch Kamukura, to see him, to know him - he risked his life for the chance of understanding him, but the other was still so cold, silent and unapproachable - same as before. He wanted to see the glint in his eyes that he saw before. 

"To have fun...," Kamukura pondered, gripping the gun again, "I wonder how that feels." He aimed the gun at Komaeda's forehead. "I wonder if killing you would be fun." 

"Only one way to find out," Komaeda grinned, but then his smile faded as soon as the cold metal touched his forehead. He felt like this game didn't reach its full potential.

Carefully, he tilted his head, stretched his neck and slowly, slowly, he pressed a soft kiss onto the barrel of the gun, quick and chaste, the taste of metal barely lingering on his lips. He looked up and finally, _finally_, he saw the glint again.

It might have been annoyance. It might have been disgust. It might have been a thousand of negative emotions, but that was it - an emotion. Komaeda had no way of reading Kamukura, but the fact that he managed to provoke even the slightest reaction - it was almost a miracle.

He continued to plant small kisses along the barrel, tongue occasionally darting out. He tried not to shudder at the unpleasant, metallic taste. He reached the tip and smothered it with wet kisses, quiet moans escaping his lips - this situation was entirely too erotic. Against his better judgment, he went ahead and did this. He truly was the worst.

"So base, Komaeda Nagito," Kamukura spoke and his voice was like music to his ears, even when spewing insults, "You disgust me." 

"Mmm," Komaeda tried to agree, but his mouth was pressed against the gun, and he craved _more. _Opening his mouth, he began sucking on the tip, shamelessly drooling around it, slowly taking in more and more, until he took in at least half of the barrel in, moaning helplessly. The smell and taste of metal almost made him cough, but he persevered - closing his eyes, he took it in deeper and deeper, until it was nudging the end of his throat. 

"Even a blank could kill you like this." 

"Mmmf," he moaned again, not really caring. He was on his knees in front of Kamukura, sucking on the gun he was holding, finally being spoken to - he didn't care if he died a messy, painful death. He couldn't get enough of this feeling - fully submitting to the other man, being completely at his mercy - it was something he craved so, so badly. 

Kamukura tried to pull his hand back, but Komaeda followed it desperately, until he was gripping the fabric of Kamukura's shirt, clutching at it like a lifeline, his moans getting louder and whinier by the second. 

"Let go," Kamukura finally ordered, and Komaeda had no choice but to obey. It disappointed him greatly, but _he had to_ \- he couldn't disobey the word of god. 

He pulled back, breathing heavily. 

"Why?" He managed to choke out, voice raspy from his throat being abused just a second ago. Saliva dripped down from his lips onto the red carpet below him, dirtying it. It was shameful, as if he was disgracing a holy ground. He quickly wiped his lips with the sleeve of his striped sweater. 

Then he felt a hand in his hair, forcefully pulling downwards - and then he was shoved in the shoulder, so hard and quick that he lost his balance and fell down on the floor. Disoriented, he looked up just in time to witness Kamukura standing up, gripping the gun and aiming at the wall - and then he pulled the trigger. 

A loud noise, so loud that it almost made his heart stop. He reached to cover his ears, but it was too late - an awful sound already rang in his head, making his brain hurt and disorienting him further. 

_What just happened?_

Once the noise stopped, he finally uncovered his ears. The ringing noise subdued, but it didn't entirely go away either. He simply couldn't afford to focus on it now. 

He scrambled back to his knees, finally lifting his head and looking at the wall across him. 

It contained a single bullet hole. 

He gawked at it, and it took him a few seconds to understand the situation. 

It took him even longer to _fully_ understand it. 

"Kamukura-kun..." 

Kamukura slumped back down on his chair, hair obscuring his face entirely. "I suppose the game is over." 

"You... knew?" _What a stupid question. Of course he knew._ "Kamukura-kun..." 

He finally managed to get up, his shaking legs almost giving up under him. This was unexpected. Completely and utterly crazy. He slowly walked towards the other man, struggling not to fall over. His mind was going blank from the wonderful, wonderful realization - he couldn't think clearly at the moment.

When he finally reached Kamukura, he plopped right down into his lap, throwing his arms around his neck. 

"Kamukura-kun..." 

"Do not misunderstand," Kamukura interrupted him, his voice dangerously low, but he still made no attempts to shake him off. "It would simply be too tedious to clean up the remnants of your rotting brain. Do not overthink this." 

"Ahahaha, of course. I would never dare to think otherwise!" 

"Sarcasm is not your strong suit." 

He smiled and buried his face into Kamukura's shoulder, wiggling his hips a little just to test his luck. 

"It's a shame the game ended so early," he purred, "we could have seen each other naked in the end." 

A long silence, and then - 

"We still can." 

His heart skipped a beat, and blood rushed into his face. Lightheaded, he placed a small kiss on Kamukura's jaw, and he traced his fingers along the buttons on his shirt, gently tugging at them.

"What made you change your mind?" He asked, getting even more comfortable in the other's lap, knowing that he won't be moving away anytime soon. 

Kamukura glanced at him, as expressionless as always. "I never changed my mind about you." 

_Does that mean... he always felt like this?_ The other was so endearing in that moment, he couldn't help but pull him in for a kiss - their first proper kiss, open mouthed and heated, slow and loving - and there was no trace of disgust or indifference in the way Kamukura was kissing him.

Komaeda smiled. He finally understood. 

_This is going to be an amazing night. _


End file.
